


Ведьма

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из леса, где полно чудовищ, в Александрию пришла самая настоящая ведьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьма

Когда Сэма, маму и Рона везли в Александрию, было очень страшно. Все вокруг кричали, стреляли солдаты. И повсюду бродили чудовища – евшие людей чудовища.  
Тот страх стал забываться, его сменил другой, тоскливый и выматывающий. Прежний страх не пускала внутрь стена, а от нового было не скрыться. И рассказать о нем Сэм никому не мог. Рон словно не замечал ничего – удирал к приятелям, таким же взрослым, как и он сам, и торчал у них целыми днями. И мама делала вид, что все хорошо. Только Сэм знал, что она тайком курит в гараже. Раньше мама почти не курила – пачка сигарет, спрятанная на полке над холодильником, лежала не тронутой неделями. А сейчас, когда Сэм залезал проверять тайник – теперь он был под раковиной – сигареты исчезали одна за другой. Это потому, что папа все больше пил и у мамы все чаще появлялись синяки.  
Миссис Монро сказала, что папа – единственный врач в Александрии. Что он очень важен и Сэм должен им гордиться. Сэм пытался, правда, выходило не очень из-за того самого нового страха. И из-за синяков мамы, и всего остального вроде той затрещины, которую папа дал ему ни за что. Правда ни за что – ничего такого Сэм не сделал.  
Поэтому иногда Сэм подкрадывался к стене и прижимался к ней ухом. Порой везло, и он слышал, как по ту сторону кто-то скребется и кряхтит. Сердце замирало в груди от того, прежнего страха и восторга. Сэм представлял, как чудовища приходят сюда и как все начинают бегать и кричать. И новый мерзкий тоскливый страх исчезает.  
Книгу Сэму дала старенькая миссис Миллер. Сначала он не хотел брать – зачем ему сказки? Сэм ведь уже почти вырос. Но миссис Миллер настаивала, и он взял и устроился с книжкой за домом, так, чтобы никто не помешал.  
Сэм и так знал все эти сказки. Он лениво листал страницы. Скучно… На картинке родители вели Мальчика-с-пальчика и его братьев с сестрами в лес, чтобы скормить диким зверям. Вот только… А если это были не звери?! Сердце екнуло в предвкушении. И людоед. Людоед! Те, снаружи, тоже едят людей!  
Здорово! Сэм нашел в книге следующую сказку. Златовласка пришла в чужой дом, и там ее ждали… Нет, не медведи! Совсем не медведи! А вот нечего спать в чужом доме, не проверив, кто там притаился!  
И Спящая красавица! Она сто лет лежала мертвая в замке, пока туда не пришел принц. Как Сэм раньше не догадался? На картинке принц наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Спящую красавицу, и Сэм представил, как она чует его, открывает мертвые глаза и вцепляется зубами прямо в лицо… Бррррр! Прям как одно из чудовищ, которых Сэм видел по дороге на Александрию!  
Сэм оторвался от книги, чтобы перевести дыхание. Как классно!  
Гензель и Гретель пришли к пряничному домику, а там их ждала ведьма. Она ведь тоже была из чудовищ? Сэм задумался, глядя на ведьму на картинке. Та заставляла Гретель кормить запертого в клетке Гензеля, но чудовища так не делали, они просто ели. И ведьма не казалась такой уж страшной. Простая женщина с седыми волосами.  
Сэм все думал и думал о ведьме и на следующий день, и на следующей неделе. Она из тех чудовищ или другая? Кто сильнее – ведьма или здешний страх? Если она придет сюда, то всех съест или нет?  
И ведьма пришла. Настоящая, всамделишная ведьма! Сначала Сэм не понял, кто она. Ведьма сумела всех обмануть, прикинувшись обычной седой женщиной. У той ведьмы был пряничный домик, а эта умела делать печенье, вкусное, прямо как раньше. Гензель и Гретель хотели есть и повредили пряничный домик. Сэм хотел печенья и пошел за ведьмой в ночь. Гензель и Гретель попались. И Сэм попался тоже, когда увидел, что делает ведьма – что она крадет оружие.  
– Ты хочешь печенья? – спросила ведьма. – О, я могу приготовить его тебе. Много-много печенья тебе одному.  
Она мягко улыбалась, и у Сэма почему-то защипало в носу.  
– Но ты мне должен пообещать сохранить все в тайне.  
Сэм не мог, правда не мог! Он все и всегда рассказывал маме.  
– Ты никому не должен говорить, особенно маме. Потому что если расскажешь… – Ведьма шагнула к нему. Она надвигалась, и Сэм все отступал и отступал. – …однажды утром ты проснешься не в своей постели. Ты очнешься далеко за стенами привязанный к дереву. – Ведьма понизила голос. – И ты станешь кричать, ведь тебе будет так страшно. Но никто не поможет, никто и не услышит… Хотя нет… кое-кто услышит. Чудовища придут к тебе.  
Сэму было страшно, жутко, восхитительно страшно!  
– И ты не сможешь убежать, – шептала ведьма. – Они разорвут тебя на куски, станут жрать тебя, и ты все еще будешь жить. И ты почувствуешь каждый миг, полный боли и ужаса…  
Сэм мог только слушать, почти не дыша, ловя каждое ее слово, глядя ей в глаза. Добрые глаза – на него уже давно так не смотрели.  
–…и никто никогда не узнает, что с тобой случилось. – Теперь ведьма глядела печально, будто ей стало грустно от того, что Сэма съедят. – Или ты пообещаешь, что никому не скажешь о том, что видел. И все будет хорошо. И я дам тебе печенья. Много печенья.  
И она снова ласково улыбнулась – так, как раньше улыбалась мама. Ведьма знала, что должен сделать Сэм. А он молчал, потому что горло перехватило от ужаса, восторга – и счастья впервые с тех пор, как они с папой, мамой и Роном очутились в Александрии.  
Настоящая, всамделишная ведьма! Она прогонит мерзкий страх, она все изменит!  
Гензель и Гретель хотели сбежать из пряничного домика, спастись от ведьмы. Сэм не хотел. Он хотел остаться, пусть даже ведьма потом отдаст его чудовищам. Она же ведьма, в конце концов.


End file.
